


Precious things (let them bleed)

by pomidor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, pie play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is mad, Cas became human and Dean... well, Dean is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious things (let them bleed)

”Sam” only after a moment I realized the painful gasp was made by me.

“What?” he growled riding into me even harder. 

From all the positions he could choose, that with me on my stomach atop the table was not the most comfortable but certainly not the most pain causing. However today was that day. Sunday, the day we saw Dean for the last time. Even after two years nothing changed.

It is not that I don’t like it completely. It did give pleasure. Sam was the one that taught me about it, about humanity, after I lost my angelic grace. Although Sam would never believe me, I have never done these things with Dean. At that point in time I haven’t even known I wanted to. Trying to explain that to the crazy younger brother seemed futile. 

I was getting close. Judging by the tightening of the teeth on my shoulder, Sammy was too. I remembered how at first he used to be gentle. When I became human, he treated me with utmost care, because for him I was so small and breakable. I learned to hunt and fight. He taught me everything. And for a moment I thought it could be enough. That we can live with these pain and suffering if we were together.

One night Sam went into the hotel room covered in blood. Demon blood. After I yelled at him, he hit me. I was so angry I left the room. He found me three days later, high as fuck in a very dangerous environment. We didn’t talk about it, but he have never hit me again, even when madness overtook him. As a show of gratitude I never touched drugs again. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t hurting me. He was often very violent during our intercourse. I didn’t even want to imagine how he was with others.

I almost fulfilled my desire when he suddenly pulled off of me. Just like that. It was the worst about him; I could never predict what he would do next. 

“Sam?” I asked laying on the table very uncomfortably, still painfully aware that any moment and I would have come. 

My weird friend opened the fridge and took out a big pie. 

“Are we going to eat sweets now?” I asked confused. 

“Eat?” he looked at the pie like this possibility never crossed his mind. “No. I just thought that we can make this a bit more … interesting.” 

That set me on the edge. What was he planning again?

“Am I boring you?” I asked trying to make it sound jokingly. Sam once said I was incapable of making anything sound like a joke. 

His fingers caressed my spine and send shivers straight to the part that desperately needed to be touched. 

“Aren’t you interested in a small change?” He whispered into my ear and I arched to be closer, but he already pulled away. 

He put his hand into the pie, damaging it and making a hole in the middle. His fingers appeared before my face and I instinctively licked them. Cherry. 

Quicker then I could comprehend in my dazed state he located the pie under me, so my penis was fitting into the hole. I looked at him disbelievingly. 

“What are you doing ‘the confused puppy dog eyes’ for?” he said sitting in the chair before the table with a smile that made his face look boyish. 

“I thought I was going to have sex with you” I said, pointedly stopping my hips from riding into the offered cake (yes, I thought cake Dean, if you have any complains, come down here and say them).

“You will, but only in exchange for a good show.”

He must be kidding. Clearly, nobody is so mad to make demands of this kind. And I didn’t think he would be the brother with a pie fetish. 

“You’re mad.” 

He looked at me menacingly and that made my hips twitch uncontrollably. I believe if it was Dean sitting before me he would say something like ‘danger gets you off, ha?’. Sam only smiled. 

I didn’t really know what to do. Handcuffs and other strange sex toys I could even understand. This was way beyond my understanding of the process of Sam’s mind. 

I moved slowly and the friction seemed to be nice. The man’s gaze was so focused that for a moment he seemed completely sane. 

I started thrusting faster, getting uncontrollable. Sam was still sitting in all his naked glory, looking at me approvingly. 

“Sam…. How long…. do I have to do it?” ‘before you came here and ravage me mindlessly?’ I wanted to add, but talking while doing … physical exercises was hard. 

“What do you want?” he asked leaning in and licking my brow. 

“I… I want you in my mouth.”

Sam bared his teeth in a pleased smile. 

A moment after, my mouth were completely occupied by his big cock. I just remembered something funny that Dean once said about guys with big feet. I wasn’t amused then, but now I understood humor better. Even if Sam says I still suck at it. 

“You’re such a good angel, Cas.” He said patting my head and pushing deeper inside me. He called me an ‘angel’ only when he wasn’t controlling himself. “My thing barely fits into your mouth but you’re taking it so well. And you look beautiful when you try to get of on that pie.” 

His words only made me more desperate for release. My hips were moving so fast my legs started to hurt badly. The thing that set me off was his next sentence.

“I bet Dean would want to eat that pie.” 

And now the pie was full of my ejaculate. Sam really shouldn’t use those kinds of dirty lines. Also bringing up his gone sibling didn’t seem like a good idea. 

He grabbed my hair and I let him use me freely. Reaching his high he clenched teeth on his lip and blood stared to escape over his chin. Over my chin was a white substance. 

He bought me to my knees on the table and kissed me, mixing those two liquids. 

“You see Dean!” he shouted excitedly to the air on his right. “I defiled your two most precious things! If you don’t like that, take what’s yours!” 

A horrible sense of emptiness filled the room. I remembered how he said something similar when we’ve done it in the Impala. At that time I was terrified. 

Sam wasn’t talking to heaven or hell. He was talking to his dead brother, who was in the room according to his imagination.

I stood up taking the blanket and covering us both. It wasn’t so easy, as Sam was taller then me. I had to stand on my toes. 

“Maybe another time.” I said trying to sound reassuring. I felt his big arms embrace me.

I wanted to die. I wanted to be dead so badly, no physical pain could compare to this feeling. But I could not leave Dean’s most precious brother alone.


End file.
